Blake Notte
Overview Blake Muse is an male 16 year old independent Mage who is traveling to look for a guild. Blake is a user of Celestial Spirit Magic. Appearance Blake is a tall 16 year old male that has short silver hair and light blue eyes.He has a slim build and has a pale skin color. Blake usually wears a white short sleeved dress shirt under a dark blue coat with black pants. He has a black colored belt that where his keys are hung at the side. On formal occasions Blake will wear a black tux and dark blue trench coat. Personality Blake is a quiet person whom is a bookworm at heart since he could read. Like most of his family Blake has a creative and passionate nature towards the arts especially poetry which is his specialty. He is usually calm in most situations but will act a hyper when something exciting happens such as getting a new key. Blake is modest and doesn't really think he is that all great himself. Although he can be calm and nice at times he does have a temper when people hurts or disrespects those he cares about. Blake also goes and attacks a person if they read his poetry since he doesn't like people snooping and reading what is his without asking. He also hates standing in the side because it makes him feels useless. History Ever since Blake was able to read he would invest himself in the local library unlike most kids his age would liked to play outside. His mother was a dancer at a local studio and sometimes at the local bar if she needed extra money. Like his mother Blake found his passion for the arts through poetry and would write poems about various things around the age of 11. At age 13 he lost his mother to a drunk Mage when he assaulted her and got angry at her for dumping water and saying that she'd rather die than go home with a drunk scum bag like him and killed her in a drunken rage with his magic. After his mothers death Blake inherited his moms silver key of the chained princess andromeda whom had advised him go the city of Parnassus also called the city of arts. While in the city he got the silver key of the Canis Minor Nikori and silver key of the silver key of the Hero Perseus whom he reunited with Andromeda since the two are dating. When Blake started doing freelance Mage missions at the age of 16 he got a planetary celestial gate key for a reward as for completing the mission of escorting a wealthy merchants daughter to hargeon and protect her from a rival of the merchant. He ended up letting the merchant girl Jade travel with him and got a Planetary Celestial Gate Keys which was Luna the spirit of the moon. Magic and Abilities Natural abilities High Endurance:Blake can take a lot of hits before being taken down. Acrobatics and Flexibility: Blake was taught by his mom how to do acrobatics at the age of 9. Expert Sword Specialist: Blake is good with his sword and uses it to fight in conjunction with his celestial spirit because he hates being on the side and feels like he's not doing anything to help. Expert Strategist: Blake is good at making strategies to take down his opponents while making use of his spirits unique abilities to help him. Magic Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic *'Multiple Summons': Blake is able to summon 2 silver keys for at least 40 minutes and summon 1 silver and 1 Amethyst Key for at least 15 minutes before taking a toll of magic depletion. Equipment Key of the Hero Perseus: Summons the celestial spirit Perseus. Key of the chained princess Andromeda: Summons the celestial spirit Andromeda. Key of the spirit of the moon Luna: Summons the planetary celestial spirit Luna. Sword Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Males Category:Mage